Commonly owned U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2007/0224042 A1 discloses using riveting, welding, tab rolling, adhesives, or clinching to secure a stamped multi-plate stator. However, riveting requires creating holes in the plates for the rivets and additional steps and equipment to place and upset the rivet. Welding is problematic because welding can be time consuming and may distort the stator by adding too much heat to the stator.
Thus, there is a long-felt need for a stamped multi-plate stator that can be assembled with a minimal amount to time and cost and without negatively impacting the structure of the stator.